vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 2 3 4 keen redirect Could you please have a look at keen? I don't think I could get it right ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it. Could you please check I did Mata ne OK? I made a disambiguation page for it, and got Mata ne to redirect to it. There was also a page Mata ne without hiragana for some reason that redirected to ryo's song, so I changed it to go to the disambiguation page too. However, do we need either of those redirects? It's also odd that both song pages have "< またね (Mata ne)" at the top. Are they supposed to? ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:47, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks as always for all your great help. And I forgot to say happy new year! ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:14, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Forum Hi ! Happy new year ! I hope you succeed in everything ! I wanted to ask you what you thought about deleting some of the forum's content ? Some of it just looks like spam or flood to me. Edit: Sometimes some answers are just meaningless to me, maybe it's just me. orz Edit2: Sorry, it looks messy but I keep thinking about things. I think we should encourage people to vote for or against our adminships requests. Rachinaf (talk) 11:26, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Yo, this isn't a big deal but I made a Dex song the other day, and while the vid wasn't 'extreme' enough to need the "epilepsy" template, the composer themselve did put a warning on the vid itself that it may cause dizziness, should I include the epilepsy template anyways or just put it in like the "description" section what the warning said? ~Raine Hi Amandelen! 落ちこぼれのサキュバス New Page i see http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Lyrics_Wiki:Song_Article_Guideline but i dont understand about how to edited table. ex. style="width:100%" plz help to edited table and other (if u want) KHTunaZCG (talk) 13:26, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for ur suggest. we'll make one wiki's page, it really hard. i'm confused with many code. a i'd like it easy work same as Microsoft Word (sigh) example: add/delete table KHTunaZCG (talk) 15:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Dusk Diva Hello. Thank you so much for your help to adding some songs from Indonesian albums, especially "Dusk Diva". But, the question is where did you get the lyrics, or rather, how did you transcribe that song? The font shown is very bold which is I have difficulty in reading the lyrics. xD Anyway, thank you so much, and have a great day. :"D mahalisyarifuddin talk 03:31, January 13, 2017 (UTC) 187.167.240.108 was messing with a page ~Raine Mabel translation Hello! I am sorry I did not realize there was the guidelines page, I just saw it empty and jumped into it ^^; I would like to let you know that I also changed the lyrics on the song Charles by Balloon, I was going to undo it but I could not seem to get it to work. Sorry for the trouble, and hope you have a good day m(_ _)m Cana324 (talk) 14:52, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think it's a good translation. Can you help us with more pages that are lack of English translations? If you need assistance, ask me. I'm a native Japanese speaker. Damesukekun (talk) 22:29, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I would love to! And thank you very much :) Cana324 (talk) 12:48, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Editing Questions I need some clarification on something. I've helped edit a few articles and given some English Translations, as well as their sources. I've left a little description as to what I did after editing, and I know I did, but yet I keep getting a message from admins saying, "No edit summary was given." I'm very confused right now, and I don't want to make this mistake in the future. How do I give a proper edit summary? Thank you! LucyErosaS (talk) 06:36, January 30, 2017 (UTC)LucyErosaS error I was trying to make a page for this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fi4EO7Z7W8U and it said I couldn't save it b/c of some 'extension hook'? I don't think there was anything different with the page compared to the other Eng pages I've made, since I've never had that kinda message appear before ~Raine hostess' party Can you remove the yandere-P tag from the categories tag please? It's not the same yandere-P i dont think :'D I'm really sorry about the thing on my profile, with the picture--the whole image situation on wikia kinda confuses me to be honest, so I'm sorry about that. If it's not a problem, could you also point me towards other guidelines pages, as well? I honestly didnt know there was any. Asteresn (talk) 21:20, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ok i'll probably stick to more english songs, or if a JP song seems short/simple enough to get romaji for and listen to double check for mistakes ~Raine Talking to other people Hi, I thought I might come to you because you seem to know a lot about how to talk to other people and coordinate edits and such. If someone just removes a productive edit, and doesn't leave an edit summary or provide a reason or anything, what should you do? I left a message on their talk page but their user profile said that they don't really reply. I restored the edit but to try and avoid hard feelings I want to resolve it. How should I? NayruBlue (talk) 22:33, March 13, 2017 (UTC) FYI I didn't check the translator but I had a look at the translation and there are definitely errors in it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:13, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your reply! It really helped :). NayruBlue (talk) 21:33, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Translation Qualifications Hi! So, there are some untranslated Spanish songs on the wiki. I am currently learning Spanish so by no means am I going to translate them now, but once I believe myself qualified enough (I'm taking a Spanish course in American public school so probably by Spanish III) how can I prove my qualification in order to get my translating "license" for this wiki? I know that the standards are super high so I wanted to check first. I'm also going to start translating now just for practice but not posting them until I get the go-ahead from someone on the wiki. Thank you! Thank you for the reply! It really helped and I'm a lot clearer on what to do now. I'm probably going to start translating next year. Thanks again! NayruBlue (talk) 22:30, March 15, 2017 (UTC) After the Rain I've added a song after the rain but there's a redirect for After the Rain to a song with Chinese title. Providing it's the right thing to do, do you think you could change the redirect page to a disambiguation page? I don't feel very confident doing that ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:34, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Formatting Help Needed Hi Amandelen! Um, I'm back sorry. I need some help on formatting this page 's lyrics. On the fourth line of the second-to-last verse, there's a German word that shouldn't be in the English shared cell thing. I can't figure out how to put it back to the first column and add an English translation in the last. Please help me! Thanks in advance! NayruBlue (talk) 02:20, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Vocalyrics Helper page Hi, I saw your latest edits, so I quickly put a merger tool backup on my tumblr. I've noticed the droppages is down yesterday. I hope it's a temporary issue... Anyway, it's nice someone makes use of my work :) Thank you! Nefere (talk) 10:20, March 18, 2017 (UTC) What grade are u in? i don't think 73.79.27.124 is intentionally trolling or anything but their forum posts would be considered spamming, maybe? ~Raine Translating KR Hi~ I'm pretty new here but I recently ran into SeeU songs (the memories) and other wiki users have helped me find the untranslated KR songs page. I'm trying to translate them in my spare time, but I know that you guys have guidelines about the english translation (which I appreciate). I'm a native Korean speaker and I was wanting to know how I could get approved for the translations. Io redirect name conflict I added a song by songwriter Io. The link to Io in the infobox, however, already points to a redirect to the song イオ. I'm thinking we should make Io a disambiguation page, and make the infobox point to the category page directly, but I thought I should check with you first. ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Piapro Images Hi ! I've noticed that recently added song we are only available on piapro tend to use the picture "Mikushadow.png", while the older ones rather use the boxart of the Vocaloid. I don't know which solution is best. Using the official images from piapro would help us know wich songs are from this site. It's not really an issue, I just wanted to have your opinion on what we should use. ^^ Good luck with your exams, I hope you will succeed ! As my year is also ending, I will be more active, especially starting from May. Rachinaf (talk) 09:16, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I understand, thank you for your quick answer ! =D Have a nice day too ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 10:17, April 8, 2017 (UTC) daniwell I think that the producer we've named "DaniwellP" is actually "daniwell". On all websites where she has entered the name herself it's "daniwell" (including Niconico, piapro, YouTube, SoundCloud, Facebook). It's only on some fan sites like Vocaloid Wiki and VocaDB where P has been added. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:09, April 11, 2017 (UTC) (Or himself. I'm not sure whether daniwell's a he or a she ...) ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:11, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for fixing! ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:53, April 14, 2017 (UTC) YUMEI redirect Sorry I just find redirects unobvious on this wiki and I have no idea how it ended up getting the link twice in there and this static redirect thing appearing ... Could you please have a look at YUMEI and see if it needs fixing. Sorry about the trouble but wikia isn't always obvious how to use. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:56, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Image placeceholders There was a talk few entries above about different image placeholders for song previews and it reminds me about the issue with placeholder images not appearing as thumbnail in categories or under the song page (like just now in KadenP category for 3 songs). I found very interesting post on Community Wikia about how preview images are chosen to represent a page as thumbnail. One of criteria is that the image has to be used 10 times or fewer on the wikia - I think that's why pages with placeholders don't have a preview image. The limit can be changed by request. I just want to get you know about it :) Nefere (talk) 14:37, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Flower art box Someone deleted (I'm don't know how) flower box art Vflowerboxart.png and replaced it with newly uploaded BrGhk72CQAAXpvt.jpg in Flower category. Doing this they broke all pages (7 of them) which uses old image as a placeholder. Can you rename/restore the old image? Nefere (talk) 15:49, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Robo-P http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_You_More_(Than_I_Used_To) Could you delete this page? (there's basically another page with the same info already so this is a double.)~Raine Hello, I was excited to see that 6 of my songs from my first Hatsune Miku album made it to your site! http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vagenda_songs_list I also noticed some of the SoundCloud links were dead links. I was wanting to know what I could do to fix this and to ask if it was OK to also add more songs I've done. The first album had 26 songs (The Nerado Black Sessions). The second album (Sons Of Lillith) will have 26 tracks on release, but only 14 are finished so far - but are up on SoundCloud for anyone that was wanting to check them out prior to the official release. Thanks! Vagenda (talk) 20:46, April 21, 2017 (UTC)